Simple Question
by Sakurachild
Summary: Previously named Precautions. explanation for changed title in ch.2 a/n. A series of short stories about Clare and Eli all beginning with the simple question, "What are you doing?"
1. Precautions

**A/N:** random bit of randomness that popped into my head. Enjoy! (be-te-dubs, this is very short)

"What are you doing?"

Eli looked up from his tools and wiped grease from his hands as he stood up.

"Taking precautions," he replied casually. Clare raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. Her eyes dropped to the pile of scraped metal laid out behind her boyfriend.

"Is that… was that a bike?" she asked. Clare attempted to look around Eli, but he leaned in to block her view. They continued this dance for a few moments until Clare gave up. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Why am I not allowed to know what you're doing?"

"I'm…taking precautions," he answered. There was a nervous hitch to his voice now. Clare pouted. She was getting nowhere and Eli was looking rather uncomfortable. And then she smiled.

"You are so cute when you're working and getting all greasy," she said as she wiped her thumb over Eli's cheek removing a smudge of dirt. Eli smirked and leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. Just as he began to pull away, Clare spun around him and finally got a clear look at Eli's work.

"It was a bike!" She shouted, happy to have guessed right. She turned back at Eli, but he was in the middle of walking slowly backwards, away from her. Confused, Clare turned back to the pile of bike pieces. Realization dawned on her.

She spun around in time to see Eli running to Morty. "ELI GOLDSWORTHY! COME BACK HERE AND PUT MY BIKE BACK TOGETHER!"

**A/N:** I combat sad things with humor, woot!


	2. Editing

**A/N:** really was not planning on continuing this, but after I finished the first story, more ideas popped into my head. So I decided to continue, hence the title and summary change. They will all fallow the same format. Short and they all begin with the same question.

Enjoy!

* * *

"What are you doing?"

There was no accusation in her voice, but his guilty conscious froze Eli in place. His fingers were hovering over her keyboard and his face clearly read 'oh crap'. He could have played it off, there were a number of legitimate things he could have been doing with her laptop. He could have been checking his e-mail, updating his twitter account, anything. But no, he just had to hesitate.

Clare's eyes narrowed as suspicion invaded her mind. Eli looked like a child caught in the act of some misdeed that would most likely result in punishment, and she had a feeling she was going to want to hurt him.

"Editing?" he supplied weakly. Eli took in his surroundings. Clare was blocking her bedroom door, so that was out. His eyes shifted to the window beside her bed, and he contemplated how fast he would be able to run after a two story drop. '_Stop it Eli, you are being ridicules,_' he thought to himself. '_That window is much too small, the balcony door on the other hand…'_

"Oh," Clare said, now confused. "The way you were acting, I thought it was much worse than that."

Eli was confused now. '_Oh right, we're English partners,_' he reminded himself.

"So how is it?" Clare asked, finally removing herself from the path to her front door and sitting on the end of her bed. Eli thought of his options. He could not answer her question since he had definitely not read her English assignment. He had to get out, fast.

Eli stood up from the desk chair and slowly began to head toward the door. "You know what, I think I'm going to sleep on it, you know, really let it sink in. I'll get back to you tomorrow." Clare was beginning to feel that suspicion creep back in.

"Eli," she warned as she hopped up from her bed, to late though. Eli dashed out of the room shouting a quick goodbye. Clare was torn, run after Eli, who by now was flying down the road in Morty, or find out what he had done. The file had not been closed yet, so Clare sat down in front of the screen.

Horrified would be an accurate emotion to label Clare as she realized what he had been reading. Her _Fortnight_ fan fiction was displayed in front of her. '_But he had been typing, right?_' it didn't take long to see what he had done. All through the story, Declan's name had been replaced with Eli's.

Clare was sure she was developing a twitch in her eye.


	3. Compromise

**A/N: ** I'm sort of proud of myself. I don't think I've ever updated a story so often in my life.

"What are you doing?"

Eli smirked. Clare's tone was absolutely horrified.

"Compromising," he replied, his voice had reached a whole new level of smugness. Clare felt that familiar twitch she acquired when she began dating Eli.

"A compromise," Clare seethed, "is usually agreed upon by both parties before it is acted out. I did not agree to this!" Eli stood up from his work and turned around. He leaned forward, his face inches from hers.

"Actually, a compromise is an accommodation in which both sides make concessions, it doesn't necessarily have to be agreed upon," he said teasingly. He straightened back up and locked his fingers together behind his head. "Besides, this is actually an elegant solution to our disagreement."

Clare crossed her arms; she was not amused in the least. "This is neither elegant nor a compromise. You're still getting what you want!"

"You said I had to rebuild your bike, and so I did."

"I said fix it, not turn it into a neon sign!" she shouted while pointing at the mass of reflectors and blinking lights now attached in a gaudy array around the frame and handle bars. "I'm not riding that," Clare said.

"Hence the compromise," Eli countered.

**A/N:** Eli-2 : Bike-0, and Clare? Well…she should probably get that twitch looked at.


	4. arrangements

**A/N:** When watching the Degrassi promos that are interrupted by clips from Gigantic, does anyone else think, WTF? I don't care about new show!

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Eli Smiled, but Clare recognized the mischievous hint in his eyes. "Making arrangements," he said flippantly. Clare was beginning to realize that this was one of those times that she really should not insist.

"What type of arrangements?" Clare had recently developed, along with her twitch, a nasty habit of not listening to her own advice, especially where her boyfriend was concerned. And now Eli was smirking at the cautious tone of her question.

Eli remained silent but twisted his body just a bit to ensure that she could not peek at his work. It was not exactly something that she would approve of…at least not right away. Clare was doing her best not to push. '_I don't care, I don't want to know, really, I do not want to be involved,'_ she told herself.

And then he was climbing a tree.

Clare grabbed her drink and stuck her straw in her mouth sucking viciously in an attempt to occupy herself. Eli was not making this easy for her. '_I don't care, I don't care, I don't…what is he doing to my window?'_

When he finished, Eli climbed back down the tree and joined Clare on the patio. He smiled. Her face was blank. "Like it?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Clare replied sarcastically. "You know that if my parents ever notice it I'll be grounded and that will be the last time you ever come over," she added pointedly.

"That's the beauty of it, when it isn't in use, you put it in your room," Eli explained. "Come on, you think it's kind of romantic."

"So are flowers."

"This is way better then flowers."

"You're right, this is romantic," Clare said in an overly enthusiastic dreamy voice. "What girl doesn't want a rope ladder?"

* * *

**A/N: **can't wait for Friday, I need inspiration. Also, my fiancé might actually kill me if I sigh longingly for Degrassi one more time. Is it bad that I am purposely pushing him to go to a stripper infested bachelor party on Friday so that he can't try and distract me from my TV?


	5. Preparing

**A/N:** why is it only Wednesday? Be-te-dubs, I love my reviewers. You guys make me smile more than Taco Bell, and I love me some substandard Mexican food.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Clare watched as Eli ripped another long strip of duck tape free from the roll. He seemed to be enjoying the loud noise it made. She really wasn't sure why she even bothered asking. The answers never put her mind at ease. If anything, they made her feel worse.

"Preparing," Eli exclaimed as he finished securing the pillow to his torso. "Help me with the back?"

Clare stared blankly at the remaining pillow, than shifted her gaze to the helmet, knee pads and safety goggles before finally meeting her boyfriend's gaze. "No," she stated bluntly.

Eli feigned chest pains and did his best impression of Clare's pout. "Don't you want me to be safe?"

"You are being ridicules! And all of this," Clare said as she drew an invisible circle around his supplies, "is just going to make things worse."

Eli stared at Clare, and blinked. And then he blinked again. "Adam, a little help?" Eli finally said as he looked over his shoulder to his beanie headed friend. After receiving confirmation, Eli held the pillow to his back while Adam taped it down.

"Really Adam, you're encouraging this?" Clare asked in mild disbelief.

"Encouraging? I'm insisting!" Adam exclaimed. He finished with the pillow and began to retrieve the other various safety wear. Eli attached his knee pads and fitted his helmet to his head. All of the preparations were going smoothly until Adam suddenly stopped. "Dude," he began, fear evident in his voice, "where are the elbow pads?"

Eli and Adam shared a horrified look before they both glanced at the pillowed boy's unprotected elbows.

"Oh yeah, can't leave your elbows unprotected, that will leave you wide open for attack," Clare said as she rolled her eyes. "Cause, you know, this whole get up isn't just begging for it."

"Listen, I've heard stories…"

"From who?" Clare demanded. Her foot tapped angrily against the pavement.

"The guy from the Dot," Eli said. His tone suggested his victory. "I know that I'm about to embark on a dangerous mission, so I'm not taking any chances."

Clare felt the frustration burn through her veins. "Eli, you are meeting my parents, not facing a bear."

* * *

**A/N:** I respond to reviewers now!

**JustMeAndEliG**: he is a keeper, I quizzed him last night and he got all the questions right, without hesitation! I suppose this means I should probably suck it up and watch wrestling with him though…

**iwelcomeWishes**: I'm sure your boyfriend will understand. Mine has to compete with Joseph Gordon Levitt, Andrew Lee Potts, and most importantly David Tennant. (Munro is too young for me…I think, not actually sure how old he is, but he is adorable!)

**JeSs2011**: My heart goes out to you. Hopefully you have internet access and can catch it online?

**Black Cat Bastet/****WaterWitchXShadowCat**: (I'm not sure what name you prefer) it was indeed a rope ladder attached to her balcony. I was a little worried that the chapter would be hard to understand, I had a bit of trouble with my wording. I'm happy you got it though!

I'm probably not going to keep doing this, but I love reading reviews, so this is me taking time to appreciate those who did. If you reviewed earlier and feel jipped that I did not respond, I will make it up to you.

P.S. did anyone else read the episode description for Umbrella? I swear, using my Jedi mind powers, I heard the sound eclare shippers everywhere squee. If it means what I think it means than I'm sold on the idea that the degrassi writers occasionally take ideas from fanfiction.

I'm off to troll the internet for spoilers now, lates!


	6. Borrow

**A/N:** I feel so much better now that Degrassi is back. Did anyone else see the Eli promo from much music? I laughed so hard I fell off my bed, no joke. I tried putting the link up but it would not let me. if you haven't seen it and would like to have a good laugh, go to youtube and search Eli promo much music, it should be the first video.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Clare was sure he was smirking, but since she couldn't actually see him she was forced to assume. "Borrowing…"

"You have lost your cryptic rights, so tell me right now!" she practically screamed into the phone. His only reply was a chuckle. Clare seethed.

"So testy today, did someone steal your Fortnight books," he mocked.

"Eli Goldsworthy, if you do not tell me what you are doing right this instant, I'll…"

"You are really in no position to be making threats there, missy." Clare seethed at the jovial tone in his voice. That boy was having far too much fun at her expense. "Besides, I told you. I'm borrowing."

"Your definitions of verbs are slightly skewed, don't you think?" Clare asked. Her words were laced with venom. Any other occasion, she might have walked away (well that wasn't completely accurate) but Eli had effectively taken that option away this time. "Eli!" she demanded when he didn't respond.

"Sorry, I had to put the phone down. Cops don't like it when you talk on the phone while driving," he explained, a hint of condescension in his voice. He heard Clare scoff.

"Cops don't really like a lot of things you are doing right now," she said.

"Pipe down, I'm almost there," he told her before hanging up the phone. Clare screamed out in frustration before tossing her phone. She spun around and began to furiously pound on the glass behind her. "Knock it off," came Eli's somewhat muffled reply.

The hearse suddenly stopped, and Eli opened the back door finally letting Clare out.

"I thought you might like to see a concert tonight," Eli said, pointing at the theater where one of Clare's favorite bands where listed on the marquee.

Clare was not letting him off that easily.

"Next time, no kidnapping."

* * *

**A/N:** eh, not my best, but hopefully it earned a few giggles.

if you haven't read the episode descriptions yet and don't intend to, do not read any further.

**Black Cat Bastet: ** this is the episode description for Umbrella:As Clare's family crumbles, she's left feeling totally unmoored and irrelevant in her own home. But Eli's parents have a strange offer. (Maybe it's just my imagination tainted by fan fics, but it sounds like Clare is moving in with Eli. I won't hold my breath though)


	7. introductions

**A/N:** it is unhealthy how many times I have watched the new promos. I keep hoping that I'll pick up on something I missed, or that there will suddenly be more clips. I believe this is the definition of crazy…

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Clare crossed her arms and gave Eli a stern look. She was very much aware that she sounded like a mother scolding a child, but at the moment, she really didn't care.

"Making introductions," Eli replied. Although his tone was light, his stare hinted at the threat he was implying. Clare spared a sympathetic glance at the boy who looked frozen with fear. "We are getting along famously if I do say so myself."

"Then why does he look like he's about to piss himself?" Clare's statement only seemed to encourage Eli as a smirk twisted its way onto his lips. "Let the poor boy be, Eli," she pleaded, albeit halfheartedly. She was well aware that her wishes were falling on deft ears.

"I'm just making my point _painfully _clear," Eli explained.

"Why does pain need to be involved? This should not be a painful experience."

Eli seemed amused by Clare's rant. "Dear sweet Clare, I do believe it was your suggestion that I get to know my fellow students." He almost laughed at her confusion. She couldn't find the connection. "I was bound to find a few things out," he explained. Realization struck Clare like headlights strike a deer. Her eyes expanded and her mouth fell open. "I heard all about what happened between you two, and I'm just making sure he doesn't have any illusions about that ever happening again."

"Not really your place to step in. I didn't even know you back then!" Clare defended, more nervous for herself now. This was bad enough; she didn't need to think about what else Eli might have heard.

"So I'm not allowed to care?"Clare cursed him mentally. He was far too good at manipulating conversation. He could very easily make her into the bad guy if he wanted. Thankfully, Eli turned his attention back to the cowering boy beside him. "I think we can be good friends if you stick to the rules."

"Yeah, good friends, that's all I've ever wanted. Just friends. Can I please go now?"

"Yes, Eli. I think you should let Wesley get to class now," Clare said. Eli held his hands up and waved the curly haired boy away. Clare rolled her eyes. "You wonder why I won't tell you about my ex."

* * *

**A/N:** I feel much better about his chapter then the last one.

"He's a bad boy bad ass that's bad news from a bad breed."

I'm sorry, this still gets me. Every time I need a laugh I just watch that promo.


	8. Prevention

**A/N:** I hate this once a week sh*t (- side note, I actually censure myself occasionally, even when speaking). Why dangle four episodes a week in my face only to rip it away? I'm harping on this only because I have to wait to see the new episode. We are celebrating my fiancé' and our friend's birthdays on Friday, which will mean I have to miss Degrassi. Thank goodness for DVR, and the sh*t tons of alcohol that will be present since my friend is turning 21.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"preventing disaster," Eli exclaimed. He settled himself beside Clare on her bed.

Clare attempted to cross her arms but was quickly reminded of the impossibility of that motion. She glared at the metal cuff wrapped around her wrist. "Why do you even have handcuffs?" she questioned.

"You never know when they might come in handy," was his elusive reply. Clare wanted to beat the mystery right out him sometimes. "So what would you like to do tonight?"

"Cause I have so many options," she said sarcastically as she lifted her wrist that was currently bound to the head board. "You take paranoia to a whole new level."

"It's not paranoia, its precautions," Eli said pointedly. "Would you like to watch a movie?"

"No, you know what I wanted to do tonight," Clare said nodding toward her attire. Eli just shrugged. "This is stupid, Eli. And the fact that you resorted to physically restraining me is just absurd."

"This is for your benefit as well, now pick something for us to do that is on the list of acceptable activities," Eli told her sternly. Clare gawked. "What?"

"My benefit? In what way is this for my benefit?"

Eli thought for a moment. He tapped his chin lightly to appear deep in thought. "It's for your safety," he finally explained.

"My safety is not threatened when you aren't being an ass," she reminded him.

"Ok, since you clearly aren't going to come up with any ideas besides complaints, we are going to watch a movie," he said, ignoring her last statement. "What would you like to watch?"

"How about that movie where the girl and her boyfriend actually go to the school dance?" Clare suggested sweetly.

"I'm not a fan of those movies." His voice was deadpanned.

"I'm not a fan of being held hostage." The two held a mini staring contest. Eventually Clare threw her free arm in the air in defeat.

Eli smirked at his victory. "That's my girl."

"You better not try this for prom."

* * *

**A/N:** I will definitely be searching for the much music promos for the rest of the season. Saw the Love Lockdown one and laughed. I love their cheesy announcer guy and the ridicules things he says.

P.S. it has been mentioned that I should do another chapter like the last one, but with Declan. I love the idea, and I will work on one, but it might take me some time cause to be honest, I don't actually see Declan being intimidated by Eli. Declan is too much of a snob (don't get me wrong, I love him. Besides Declan being a snob is what makes him so awesome, sort of like how Eli is smug. ) I'm going to have to think about how I want to execute that chapter.


	9. point

**A/N:** sorry I have been lame and not post-y. school is wearing me down. I miss high school, no one expected me to get good grades back then. (tip on how to pass an English class without ever handing in an assignment: ace the mid-term and final… don't take me seriously, I just got lucky)

So…

I wrote out two different scenarios for this chapter. Hopefully I chose the right one to post.

Enjoy!

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Right away, Clare knew that whatever it was, she wasn't going to be pleased. There was something in his devilish grin that warned her. His answer did not thwart her assumption.

"Making a point," Eli said as he chewed on another piece of paper before placing the straw to his lips and spitting the wad out. Clare cringed at the noise of the spit ball hitting its mark.

"In the most disgusting way possible?" Eli smiled in response before scooting over to make room for Clare on Morty's hood. She crossed her arms. "Exactly what point are you trying to make?"

"I think the message is clear," Eli said pointing at his target. Clare's eyes roamed over the mark. "You have to admit, my aim is impeccable."

"You are a very strange individual," Clare said as she hoisted herself up next to him. Her eyes scanned the spitty message. "What's a min?"

Eli frowned. "I haven't done the e yet," he explained. "Context clues, dear. Context clues."

"You do realize that I was the instigator, right?" Clare asked.

"Not the point," Eli said defiantly. He spit another wad and Clare made a face. "If I don't stand my ground now, what sort of man would I be?"

Clare rolled her eyes. She had come to accept that there were just some things about her boyfriend that were…quirky. "I suppose this is better than violence, although I still think this is a bit…unnecessary."

"I just want to make sure that he understands that you are mine," Eli said giving Clare a smirk. The expression dropped from his face at her glare. "Too possessive?"

"Just a little," Clare said. She punched his arm for good measure.

"Ouch!"

"How did you even know what car he drives?" Clare asked, ignoring Eli's obviously fake pain.

"Context clues," Eli explained. "Not many students drive around in shiny, expensive cars with diplomatic plates." He sent another spit ball flying through the air before it landed on the car door. "There, now I'm done."

"Declan is so going to kill you."

* * *

**A/N:** so after much debate, I have joined twitter. I'm a bit uneasy about the whole thing. Every time I join a social site I feel awkward about it, probably because I'm not a social person. Although I do like the idea that I now have a place to post my random thoughts…that isn't my author notes…as long as they are in sentence form…

I feel I should apologize for the random things I write in my notes as they have very little (or no) relevance to the chapters.

p.s. (finally about degrassi) I saw some pics for the Halloween mini's. Love that Clare's old uniform is making a comeback, and Eli as a vamp? I stand by my earlier assumption that degrassi writers read fan fiction.


	10. epic

**A/N:** So… Drake is apparently going to be in my backyard tonight. I should probably explain that my backyard is a music theater, and I don't have tickets. Whatever, Grey's anatomy is on tonight, I'll survive.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Clare tried not to be bothered by the complete lack of response. "This is really happening right now?"

Both boys were locked eye to eye in what they most likely assumed was the most important stare down of their lives, and when they would get into another tomorrow or the day after, that one would take the place. The cycle was meaningless, as was this argument.

"Eli!" he didn't answer. Clare poked his shoulder. His eyes remained locked on his opponent, fists clenched on the table, and a smirk made out of pure narcissism was worn on his face. Clare poked harder.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Adam yelled as he ran up to Clare to pull her away. "I leave to get snacks and I come back to find you trying to end the most epic stare down of all time? Step away from the champions!"

Clare was mildly disturbed by Adam's enthusiasm. "All they are doing is staring at each other," Clare explained slowly.

"Duh. It is a duel of honor in which both sides express their awesome spectating skills," Adam said, clearly excited to discover the winner.

"I am so uncomfortable with this," Clare said with a shudder.

Adam rolled his eyes. "This is your fault anyways," he told her. Clare feigned confusion knowing exactly how Adam had traced the events back to her. "Maybe you should stop telling Eli about… anything that has to do with a guy that isn't him."

"I didn't tell him! Maybe he should stop being a snoop!" Clare and Adam stopped arguing for a moment to laugh at the ridicules notion of Eli not snooping, especially in concerns with Clare.

"I'm offended," Eli said from his position at the table. His eye's never left his adversary.

"Isn't there a way you could end this were both of you win so that we can all get on with our lives?" Clare begged. Adam shook his head viciously, clearly devastated by the concept of a tie.

"The lady has a point, and I have places to be. What are your terms?"

"Stay away from my girlfriend," Eli said simply. "And yours?"

"Stay away from my car," Declan said.

The two nodded, stood, and shook hands before either one blinked. Declan tipped an imaginary hat to Clare and Adam before strolling away. Eli wrapped his arm around Clare.

"That was pointless," Clare said.

"Not really, we both got something out of it," Eli explained. "He's actually a worthy opponent."

"Just promise me no rematches."

**

* * *

A/N:** I'm glad someone out there enjoys my stories (**Black Cat Bastet ** :D)

So it was requested that not only do I post the other story I had done for the Eli/Declan showdown, but that I make a sequel to the last one. So I killed two birds with one stone and changed the ending of the alternate to make it a sequel (which actually made it better), I hope that works for you **escaperealityforawhile**, and to answer your other question, I will be writing another story that has actual plot and everything! (I'm excited) but I should warn that it will not be a comedy, it's actually rather angst-y :/ I just don't know when I'll post it because I really want it to come out well, so I have been editing the first chapter a lot, and that's the only one I have even worked on yet, although the story is completely mapped out.


	11. antagonist

**A/N: **so after much arguing with my English professor over the issue of whether or not I should have to write an unfinished thesis on the board, he makes fun of me for not being able to spell. Him: you don't have that problem in your papers. Me: notebooks don't have spell check.

Point for me, although I don't actually feel comforted by that…

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Well now that is a stupid question, as you can clearly see what I am doing," Eli responded quickly, a slightly annoyed tone to his voice.

"Ok, I suppose I should be asking why you are doing it," Clare responded. "No need to be snippy."

Eli looked downright disturbed at having his mood described as "snippy." The word was simply not an acceptable adjective. "Ill tempered, angry, or even unpleasant are all much better terms for you to depict my mood. I would not refer to myself as _snippy_," Eli explained indigently.

"You also wouldn't refer to yourself as an antagonist, and yet here we are," Clare said as she threw her arms out in dramatic fashion. Eli looked toward the direction she was indicating and shrugged indifferently.

"That really depends on who you believe started it. Just because I came out victorious doesn't mean that I initiated the feud."

"Nice try," Clare said with a sarcastic edge. "And if you won, then why are you so _ill tempered_," she asked, emphasizing her change in descriptive language.

"I can't help but feel as though it is an empty victory," Eli explained.

"Because you wasted a perfectly good afternoon tormenting some random guy?"

"No, it's because you don't even realize who he is."

Clare squinted at the boy currently gagged and handcuffed to the light pole just down the road. She tried to make out the vaguely familiar face of the boy that had a sign hung around his neck that read "I will not hit on Clare Edwards." As realization seeped in, Clare spun around to face Eli, who was currently very interested in a bird flying by.

"That was one time!" she hollered, frustrated beyond belief.

"And I just ensured that it will stay that way."

"When will this end?" Clare asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"When you tell me who your ex-boyfriend is," Eli challenged.

"Never. Going. To. Happen," Clare explained with unnecessary emphasis. "Now let Reese go," she demanded.

* * *

**A/N: **I have to dedicate this chapter to **Black Cat Bastet, **because otherwise I would have completely forgotten about Reese.

btw's i'm loving the hearse that is parked on the main road in my town. it may act as an advertisement for the trail of terror, but the only thought it cultivates in my head is "where is Eli?"


	12. Help

**A/N:** apologies about not updating in so long. I've been up to my eyeballs in Halloween preparations and school work. Not to mention completely distracted by bonfires and volley ball after dark. Good times. I hope everyone's Halloween was as amazing as mine (it was pretty BA)! Don't forget to celebrate Guy Fawkes Day this Friday. Remember remember the 5th of November!

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Eli smiled brightly up to Clare from his perch on the bench, which, strangely enough, chilled Clare's spine. "Just getting some help," he explained as he settled back against the wall. Clare's eyes shifted to the right before landing back on Eli.

"Help with what?" Clare was almost certain that this somehow involved her. She tried not to allow the paranoia take over, but considering Eli's new favorite hobby, she couldn't help but let the unease wash over her.

"Just doing some research," he assured her as though she had accused him of some horrific deed. This of course made him seem all the more guilty. His smirk suggested that he was well aware of that fact.

"Your vague answers will only serve as explanations for the bruises later, so you should probably fess up now," Clare encouraged. She never enjoyed using physical threats to get her way, but she was becoming more accustomed to them since she met Eli.

"Careful there Edwards," he warned. "That is sounding mighty un-Christian of you." He adopted a southern twang to emphasize his taunt. A moment later he was holding his arm as Clare had punched him. He masked his real pain with a look of mock hurt. "Isn't hitting your boyfriend a sin?"

"No. In fact, it is encouraged," she teased. "Now tell me what you need Ali's help researching."

Ali stood up quickly, a large, scared smile spread over her face. "Well it has been so much fun getting to know you Eli, I look forward to seeing the results of your project, and I'll definitely come to your funeral," she said quickly. "Have fun with Clare now!" she said before dashing haphazardly down the hall. Heels that tall are not meant for running.

"Why am I going to kill you?" Clare asked, her arm's now crossed, a full glare turned toward Eli. He smiled as arrogantly as ever.

"This is actually a lesson for you," he said casually, completely unaffected by Clare's angry vibes. "If you would just stop keeping secrets, I wouldn't have to hunt down Ali," he said as he stood up. He began to walk down the hall while Clare fumed. She could kill him. Eli stopped suddenly before turning slowly on his heel, a lop-sided grin on his face. "So, K.C. huh?" His smile grew as her face fell in absolute horror.

First she was going to kill Eli. Then she was going to kill Ali.

* * *

**A/N: ** The K.C. chapter is coming (I think we all know I was leading up to K.C.) but I'm not saying when. It might be the next chapter, it might not be. you'll just have to read on to find out…

be-te-dubbs: I don't know if I spelled Ali's name right, but I've seen it written a few different ways and this is the way that spell check doesn't underline. Since I don't think anyone will be confused who iIm talking about by my possible misspelling, I'm just gonna keep writing it as such.

Thank you again for the amazing reviews! Seriously, you guys make me smile like crazy and it really is awesome to know that so many of you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.


	13. Reading

**A/N: **been a while eh? Sorry about that. I've been busy with school winding down and what not. Sadly my friend's cat passed away so we spent a good portion of this weekend honoring her. So if you have a pet that means the world to you, give them a hug… right now. It's ok, I'll wait….

And onwards to the story!

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Eli was uncomfortable, very uncomfortable. Clare was not usually the sneaky one, but he had learned to be weary when she did stick her toes into his waters. Each occasion left him wondering exactly what was going on in that scary space inside her head.

This was most likely some form of punishment. He had been pushing her buttons more so lately, but his intentions were for good. This, what she was doing, was pure evil.

Clare smiled sweetly at Eli. "I'm just reading," she explained.

"What about that fudgesicle? " Eli asked expectantly.

The innocents growing behind her blue eyes could fool an angel, but Eli refused to be duped. Clare could bat her lashes at just about anyone and convince them that the sugar and spice poem had been written about her. She was good, but he was wise to her now. The more innocents she displayed, the guiltier she was.

But she knew her act failed on him. She wanted him to squirm.

"I wanted a snack," Clare replied simply as she turned the page. She watched Eli flinch out of the corner of her eye, and smiled. "It is kind of melting now, isn't it?" she asked with fake curiosity.

"How did you even get that?" Eli asked, as calmly as he could.

"Adam gave it to me," Clare beamed.

Eli's thoughts became a slew of words like traitor, backstabber, benedict, and so on. Clare just continued to smile. "I'll kill him," he muttered.

A look of feigned hurt crossed her features. When Eli noticed, he became uncomfortable all over again. "But you kept telling me how good they were, I thought you'd be happy," she said, barely able to keep the smirk from her face.

"This is not what I had in mind!" Eli snapped. The stress was starting to get to him.

Eli's eyes zoomed in on the drop of fudgesicle that formed on the bottom and felt his heart stop until Clare caught it on her tongue.

"Please, Clare," Eli begged, "Don't get chocolate on my limited edition Goon!"

Clare smirked before tossing the fudgesicle into the garbage. Eli breathed a sigh of relief and held his hand out for the comic. "I think I'll just hang on to this for a little while," Clare said as she placed the comic into her locker.

She walked away, leaving Eli to gawk at her closed locker. "Never have I ever met a saint as evil as Clare Edwards."

* * *

**A/N:** I actually got a few requests to turn the tables and make Eli ask the question, so I figured why not? When I first decided to make this a multi-chapter fic, I was planning on going back and forth between them, but I sort of got carried away with Eli being the trouble maker.

Also (just in case anyone doesn't know it) the sugar and spice poem I'm referencing is "Sugar and spice and everything nice, that's what little girls are made of." Yay allusions!

P.S. KC's story is coming! I want to get it just right before I even think of posting it!


	14. Statement

**A/N:** hope everyone had a supper happy thanksgiving. Mine was full of awkward family silences, YAY! I went out on black Friday, and I'm disappointed to announce that I saw not one product beat down or fight. It negates people watching if they aren't going to be entertaining.

Onwards…

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Eli looked up from his position on the floor with a cheshire grin that made Clare reconsider her attendance at once. He pulled another long strip of duck tape slowly from the roll and used his teeth to free it. Once the piece was securely fastened, he gave his answer. "I am making a statement."

"I don't think I like where this is going," she admitted.

"I don't see why," Eli said, pulling more tape from the roll. "I'm changing at least one life with this," he exclaimed. Clare was uncomfortable with the amount of pride he was emanating. There were a lot of emotions she could associate with this form of protest, but pride was surprisingly not one of them.

"I get the impression that you are not going to explain to the other students exactly what it is you are fighting against," Clare stated. Her tone was slightly bored. "I'm not even a hundred percent sure what your statement is."

"It's about treating people with dignity and respect," Eli explained.

Clare attempted to disguise her laugh as a cough when Eli shot her a look. "I'm sorry, I just don't see it," Clare said. "What does this have to do with dignity?" she waved her arms around his project to emphasize her point.

"It's about doing on to others as you would like done on to you…but phrased better," Eli quickly amended.

"I'm going to go ahead and call shenanigans right here," Clare said as she crouched down to Eli's seated level. "If you really wanted to make this statement, there are better, less harmful ways to do it."

"I can't help it if I'm killing two birds with one stone," Eli said with a shrug as he began to paint the word "Welcome" across the tape.

"Couldn't you have picked a less crowded place then the front doors? Someone is going to get hurt," she said. "Besides, what grudge do you have against this person?"

"It's nothing personal between us," Eli told her as he stood up to admire his work. "And pain is sort of part of the lesson. He should know what it feels like to be walked all over."

The tone of Eli's voice made Clare weary. She hesitantly lifted the black mask from the face of Eli's prisoner and found his mouth to be taped closed. She sent a glare at Eli who shrugged nonchalantly and took a seat on the bench across from them. Clare peeled the tape quickly from the captive's lips.

"Son of a…ow!" he yelled. "Clare, tell your stupid jackass boyfriend to go to hell and get me off the floor!" KC bellowed. "What the hell is your problem you bi…mmmhg!" he was cut off by Clare slapping the tape back onto to his mouth.

"Maybe he does need this lesson," Clare decided as she slipped the mask back on and sat down with Eli. "Oh look! The bell is about to ring!" she said excitedly.

"That's the spirit."

* * *

**A/N:** well there it is. KC gets trampled by the whole school. I hope everyone is satisfied with this punishment. Up until now, Eli has mostly been using intimidation tactics; no one has actually gotten hurt. I didn't want there to be a fight since Eli promised Clare, so this seemed to me like the best way to physically harm KC without fists flying. How Eli ever got KC in that situation even I don't know.

So the next three months are going to be probably the most productive for me since this season started because it's the final stretch which means it will drag and if I spend every waking moment trying to find spoilers I might actually go insane. I will be filling my time with studying and getting my classes all lined up for the spring semester (which I should have already done by this point). And then, I don't know, wallow over the fact that possibly before Degrassi even comes back I'll be 24. What the hell happened to my youth?


End file.
